When happines doesn t work
by ilovetwilightboys
Summary: Era mejor dejarse embargar por la pena a causar algún daño a la persona que mas le importaba, a Jacob.  Mal summary. Mi segundo one shoot! Slash Edward x Jacob.


**Bueno aqui estoy yo! Otra vez... y ya que he decidido dejarme de tonterias y volver a escribir de una maldita vez, he escrito este oneshoot para abrir boca, U.U no tiene que ver nada con mi otra historia pero necesitaba saber si aun estaba en forma como para escribir. **

**Si no me odian agradecería enormemente que me dejen saber que tal me salio, por que es la segunda vez que escribo uno de estos y no estoy muy satisfecha.**

**Para aclarar, como siempre los pensamientos van en comillas y en otro estilo de letra y la edad de Renesmee es de unos 16-17 años y tiene una relacion con Jacob, pero esto es totalmente un slash un poco tragico como es mi estilo. **

**Que disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Edward nunca se imagino que llegaría el día en el que ese pensamiento pasaría por su cabeza, por que el, de entre todos sabia mejor que nadie lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza de aquel joven, sabia de primera mano las consecuencias de su temperamento volátil, pero aquel día Edward estaba seguro de pensar que Jacob resultaba ser algo predecible.<p>

Y es que, quizá era solo por que el se había pasado demasiado tiempo observando, estudiando y memorizando los actos de aquel perro, pero había caído en la cuenta de que siempre repetía una misma rutina en cuanto pisaba la mansión de los Cullen.

Por que Jacob sabia que podía entrar a casa sin llamar al timbre, ya que su olor lo anunciaba antes incluso de llegar a cincuenta metros de la casa, pero el chucho aun así llamaba al timbre y después de transcurridos tres segundos, que Jacob contaba mentalmente y Edward varias veces había seguido sus pensamientos al hacer este acto, usaba la llave que estaba en su posesión y entraba en la casa. Seguidamente saludaba a Bella que ya le esperaba en el pasillo, y el preguntaba por Nessie, Edward estaba seguro de que Jacob sabia que este echo le molestaba en sobre manera y que aun así disfrutaba en hacerlo. Después salía al jardín miraba hacia todos lo lados y llamaba mentalmente a Edward, el sabia como buen padre que era que Renesmee no llegaría hasta dentro de treinta minutos del colegio y Jacob también lo sabia por supuesto, pero todos habían dejado de preguntar por que siempre llegaba media hora antes, después de mas de dos meses haciéndolo.

**"Edward"**- Repitió el lobo mentalmente, consciente de que Edward le esperaba como siempre en el jardín, detrás de la pared y que no tardaría en abandonar su escondite para poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Era como un ritual previo, siempre lo mismo, siempre igual y aun así imposible de dejar de realizar. Jacob sonreía y a Edward le recordaba a un niño cuando descubre su regalo de navidad, se le iluminaban los ojos y le salían unos hoyuelos en las mejillas, Edward caminaba con la cabeza gacha sabiendo que si miraba aquellos orbes negros, caería de inmediato.

-Edward.-Esta vez ya no era su voz mental si no esa suave voz, que se repetía en la cabeza del vampiro durante varias noches, Jacob acorto la distancia entre ellos, haciéndola inexistente y alargo su mano rozando débilmente la cara del vampiro, sintiendo el frío en su mano, el frío normalmente le apaciguaba, pero la sensación que Edward le proporcionaba era distinta, esta sensación hacia que su cuerpo vibrase, que un rayo sacudiese hasta el ultimo de sus músculos y eso Edward lo sabia bien, por eso no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué seguía con Renesmee? Y aunque aquel pensamiento le dolía, por que sabía que era de su hija de quien hablaba no podía evitar querer ser un poco egoísta y marcar a Jacob como suyo, solo suyo.

De pronto noto una sensación demasiado familiar contra sus labios, una calida sensación, que hacia que su cerebro desconectase de cualquier pensamiento que no tuviese que ver con recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de Jacob con sus manos, con recordar cada sensación de aquella boca y descubrir nuevos limites con su lengua.

Los roces se convirtieron en caricias, furiosas, impetuosas y apasionadas, ahora hablaban el mismo idioma, se reclamaban el uno al otro como suyo, se echaban en cara todo el daño que el otro le ocasionaba, se demostraban todo el amor que con palabras era imposible de expresar.

Jacob se separo buscando el aire que necesitaba para seguir con lo que tenía entre manos y Dios sabía que por nada del mundo quería dejar a su vampiro. Edward no perdió el tiempo y choco su caderas contra las del lobo provocando un gemido bajito por parte de este y un estado de éxtasis en ambos, del que ninguno sabia muy bien como salir. Y fuer por eso mismo que no se dieron cuenta de que Renesmee había llegado y se acercaba a la puerta que daba al jardín, donde ellos estaban y no fue hasta que la joven abrió la puerta que los dos no se dieron cuenta de aquella intrusión, se separaron agitados y viendo cada uno su propio reflejo en los ojos del otro, esperaron que la dulce Renesmee no sospechara nada. Y así fue, Ness estaba tan encantada de ver a su novio que ni si quiera presto atención al estado agitado de ambos, fue cuando su hija le dio un casto beso en los labios a Jacob, que Edward comprendió que era el momento de marcharse. Marcharse no solo de aquel jardín si no también de la vida del joven licántropo, el ya había condenado demasiadas almas como para también condenar la de Jacob.

-**"Lo siento"**-Se detuvo, congelado por un instante dejando que todo el sentimiento que Jacob había intentado transmitirle en aquel pensamiento le embargara, por supuesto que lo sentía, el también lo sentía, sentía estar haciendo daño a su dulce hija, sentía no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Jacob antes y ahora sentía no haber parado antes ese juego, que nunca debió haber empezado.

Entonces como si de una epifanía se tratase se dio cuenta de que Jacob no era para nada predecible, si no que Edward le conocía demasiado bien.


End file.
